The Witches Dilemma
by noortahan
Summary: Everything was going steady with Diana's life. The wizarding world was finally starting to make some sense and Voldemort was gone. So the last thing she expected was to be thrown all the way to America, 8 years into the future. Without a way to get back to Britain, Diana must find a way to support herself in this unusual muggle society. Werewolves were just the least of her problem


Summary: Everything was going steady with Diana's life. The wizarding world was finally starting to make some sense and Voldemort was gone. So the last thing she expected was to be thrown all the way to America, 8 years into the future. Without a way to get back to Britain, Diana must find a way to support herself in this unusual muggle society. Werewolves were just the least of her problems. Fem!Harry.

Warning: I haven't watched the entire season 5 YET (still on part 1), but as the story doesn't begin around that time, that shouldn't be a problem.

Also, I'd like you all to know that although I have plans for this story, you're reviews are helpful and good suggestions will help the growth of this story so PLEASE review! Whether it be constructive-criticism or a compliment, you're comments are welcome.

Pairings: I have no idea if I want fem!Harry to end up with Isaac or Peter. Perhaps even someone else. Definitely NOT Scott or Stiles, maybe Derek. Suggestions would be helpful.

Chapter One

The Veil.

Diana should have known things would go downhill. It was her 'Potter luck', as everyone seemed to call it. No matter how peaceful things seemed, trouble would always find a way to ruin her life. It hadn't even been long since the war had finished, damn it! Voldemort and his Death Eaters had perished, except maybe for a few here and there in hiding. It hadn't taken too long to rebuild Hogwarts as almost everyone who had participated in the war and many of those who had not had volunteered to help. Diana, Ron and Hermione had taken to fixing the headmasters office for sentimental reasons. It was also great to speak to Professor Dumbledores portrait who would make comments as they cleaned and re-organized things. The office was the only room in Hogwarts that took extremely long as they decided not to use magic on everything. Call it nostalgia, call it dumb but Diana felt that there was more meaning when things were done personally and not by using secondary sources.

Four years had passed since the Battle and yet not many people had fully recovered. Kingsley Shacklebolt-to everyones relief-had been promoted to Minister Of Magic, thus making giant changes to the British wizarding community. Hermione had repeated her seventh year at Hogwarts while Ron and Diana immediately signed up as Aurors and made good out of it, capturing any remaning Death Eaters they could find, however not many went down without a fight. George continued a successful career with his _and Freds_ joke shop and Arthur had been promoted and given a higher paycheck, finally able to provide his last child with more than just hand-me-downs for her last year at Hogwarts. After leaving Hogwarts, said child had began her career as a Quidditch player and was sent to play for the all-female team, the Holyhead Harpies. Percy and Bill had children, George's wife, Angelina was pregnant and Hermione and Ron had gotten married. Everyone's lives were slowly mending and a Happy ever after was coming soon.

Diana herself had not wanted to begin any relationships, wanting to focus on herself first. Once she'd come around however, Molly had taken it upon herself to perform some match-making and attempted to have Charlie and Diana alone any time she could manage, and it had worked. She never knew how similar she was to the second oldest of the Weasley until they had begun to pour each others feelings out to each other. They had only been dating for a year, but things were going steady. So all seemed well, until the incident happened.

Diana was sitting at her mahogany desk in her black, leather seat. She and Ron had their own office to themselves and on Diana's side, everything was kept neat and organized whilst Ron's side had mountains of paper sprawled across his desk, a plate with crumbs on it and some personal items. Arching an eyebrow, Diana furiously scribbled somethings on her parchment before crossing it off. She dipped her quill into some ink before writing once more underneath her marked off paragraph. What she was writing was a report on some illegal trades in which both parties involved were both arrested and put into azkaban. The prison was no longer guarded by Dementors, but had instead been built as any other Jail. There was finally a roof, proper guards at every cell and extreme wards. Prisoners were stripped of their wands and the floors had changed so the lesser-criminals were stationed in the lower floors whilst the higher-criminals such as convicted Death Eaters and sociopaths were heavily guarded.

The problem was, one of the men had broken out and it was found that one of the guards had been working with him. After this was found out, all guards were sent under a test and veritaserum was used on each of them,legally. Eight out of 217 Guards had been helping some convicts out. Those guards were arrested and Diana was in charge of the paperwork, but she just couldn't think! She was tired and hungry and just wanted to get back to her apartment. Closing her eyes for a moment, her head nodded drowsily before quickly opening them and shaking her herself. She needed to stay awake for just a bit longer to write this report..but sleepiness was taking over. Finally, she packed away her quill and ink and put her papers in a heavily warded drawer under her desk. She made sure to push in her expensive (but _very_ comfortable) seat in and gathered her purse. Making sure to lock her office door, Diana began walking to the apparition point in the Ministry's empty lobby and began thinking about the times she had been here.

There had been her first time, in fifth year when Fudge had labelled her as a nutcase and attempted to expel her from Hogwarts. Then the second time, at the end of fifth year when she, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had attended the battle of the prophecy against the death eaters and then Voldemort himself. It had also been the battle in which she had lost her Godfather. Sirius...such an amazing, loyal man who fought for what he believed in to the very end, even though no one had faith in him he did not give up. Sirius was a love-able man and Azkaban had changed him, from what Remus had told her. Diana recounted the moment she had seen Sirius die. It was so clear in her mind, as if set in slow-motion. Sirius had been taunting Bellatrix, dodging deadly curses. It was almost like a dance, his juvial face had then been wiped off when all of a sudden, his cousin had hit him, instantly killing him as he fell through the veil, frozen. Wait, no. That wasn't how it had happened. Bellatrix had hit Sirius with an expelliarmus, wasn't it?

Stopping in her tracks, Diana gasped audibly. Bellatrix hadn't killed Sirius. He had fallen through the veil...But who knew where the veil led to anyway? Perhaps it led to a different plant, perhaps a different country. Heck! Diana wouldn't care if it led to the past or future, if it meant Sirius were alive! With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Diana brashly ran to the Department of Mysteries a huge smile on her face. She would find Sirius, she would find him and bring him back home and _then_ all would be well. When she reached the Department Of Mysteries, she called out the name of the room she was in search for (a trick she'd learned when down there on duty) and then paused right in front of the arched veil.

Suddenly, sense came back to Diana and her smile disappeared. The damn thing reeked of death. She could hear voices on the other side. No, the veil defiantly didn't lead anywhere other than the afterworld. Shaking her head, Diana wondered why she'd thought such a foolish thing, for all she had managed to do was bring her hopes up. Slowly, she raised a slender finger and touch the veil. It was as though something was pulling her finger in, pulling it back quickly, Diana frowned. As if in a trance she slowly lifted her foot and put it in and then her hand and she was halfway in when the trance seemed to break, but before she could scream or fight back the pull of this force, she was sucked in.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Melissa Mcall was confused. She was a good nurse, she thought. Her colleagues were happy with her work and even relied on her at times. As a single mom, she had a lot of pressure on her all the time. Trying to provide for her and her only son without the aid of a father was hard, and being a nurse payed enough to just scrape through their bills. Scott's job bought them the groceries, and together they saved up a good amount for emergencies. Like for Scott's new phone. He'd broken it twice, which was weird-

"Nurse Mcall, Patient 304 is awake." Came the voice of her colleague, breaking her out of her thoughts. She nodded her thanks and gathered her paper and pen before entering Room 304. The patient in question had been Melissa's reason of confusion. She'd been brought in from the emergency room due to lack of breathing. When brought in for a scan, nothing wrong was found. The patients throat wasn't swollen for her to have difficulty breathing, nor was she sick or ill as results told her from her blood test. The numerous x-rays and observations they'd made were of no use for the patient was seriously okay once she'd been given an oxygen mask. Well, other than her lack of breathing. But that in itself was a quiz. How could she not be breathing for _no_ reason?

Smiling warmly, she sat beside the patient. "Hey there, I'm Melissa Mcall and I'll be your nurse while you're here, okay?"

Frowning in confusion, Diana nodded.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me your name, as we couldn't identify you on our computers at all."

Muggles, Diana thought. She was in a muggle hospital, with an american nurse and she had no idea how she'd gotten there. "My name's Diana." Should she include her surname? They were muggles so it wasn't like they knew her or anything. "Potter."

"Well, Diana. You were brought in due to a lack of oxygen, but we couldn't find the cause of it. Could you tell us what activities you were doing before your sudden collapse?"

Oh yes, now she remembered. When she had walked into the veil, it had felt similar to apparition, however, worse. When using apparition, you felt as if you were being squeezed in a small tube with barely in room to breathe, but it only lasted a few seconds. However, when she reached the other side of the veil, she still couldn't breathe. The air here was different but she wasn't sure why. However, she couldn't tell them _that_ and obliviating her would only get Diana in trouble from the ministry.

"Oh! I was racing a friend, you see and I'd forgotten my inhaler." She lied through her teeth. Lying was something Diana didn't enjoy, as it reminded her off all the times she had been accused of being a lying, psychopath, but it came with the job. "No need to worry though, this has happened to me heaps of times before."

Melissa frowned, it could have very well been asthma but Melissa highly doubted it. Having many patients in the past who suffered from asthma in the past as well as your own son kind of made her an asthma expert.

"Right...well, give me a moment to just check the computers. I might find a medical report under your name." Giving the girl a reassuring smile she left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, Diana threw the covers off and grabbed her purse, making sure her wand was in there. She needed to leave right away or else she would face some pretty awkward questions. As to why her name didn't exist in any of her computers or why they stopped at the age of eleven. Checking her surroundings, she spotted Nurse Mcall leaning over a desk at the reception, her eyes trained on the computer in concentration. Using the opportunity, Diana slid out of her room and walked away from that general area.

Entering the elevator, she pressed the Ground button and blended normally into the crowd of strangers. And it was from there, that Diana became even more confused then before. She was listening to some conversations around her as she continued exiting the Hospital, and something just didn't sit right with her. The building itself was...different. It had so many electronics she'd never seen before, but that could just be due to her 12 year absence from the muggle world. And anyway, she'd never been in a muggle hospital before so there was that. But the voices around her...they were _all_ american.

Diana couldn't hear a single British voice. Tensing, she finally walked outside and what she found stunned her. She had no idea where the veil had sent her, but wherever it was...Britain was very far away. There were tall buildings, unlike the ones in her home country. It wasn't a city, that she could tell but rather a large town of some sort. She gathered she was somewhere in America.

The first thing she needed to do, was contact the American ministry. But she was in their country illegally even if it was an accident. "Excuse me," she said to a middle-aged man. "Whats the name of this town?" The man gave her a very odd glance and then answered.

"Beacon Hills, California. Are you okay kid?"

So reviews would be great! :)


End file.
